Toki Wo Kakeru Shoujo
by AndyHarunita16
Summary: -Fubuki- el mencionado volteo a verme. -¿Qué quieres? -Te declaro la guerra. -Perfecto-sonrió, ya veras que no perderé. - ¿Y crees que yo te dejaré ganar? -Eso veremos, ¿No es así, Haru-chan? -¿He?- pregunto confusa, y tanto como Fubuki y yo sonreímos. -Fubuki-volví a decir- Definitivamente no voy a perder- mire a Haruna y le sonreí, ella me imito, y ahora si, comencé a ir.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Gente preciosa :D, ya volví, y ahora les traigo una nueva historia que se me ocurrio, (Vaya que estoy loca Cx).**

**Está historia la traigo como compensación, por lo de este mes y aparte porque se me ocurrió, cuando fue un día muy especial para mi, jejeje ya no los distraigo más y los dejo leer.**

**Disfruten.**

**Inazuma Eleven No me pertence, al igual que el titulo de está historia, el titulo es basado una película hermosa, les recomiendo que la vean **

**Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo**

Ella nunca fue normal, y yo lo sabía, pero por más que quisiera alejarme de ella nunca lo lograba, tal vez eran sus expresiones las que me atraían a ella, o tal vez su personalidad fría y sería que tiene.

Pero que ironía, yo Shuya Goenji, el chico más popular de escuela Secundaria Raimon, estoy enamorado de Haruna Otonashi, la chica más rara de todo l Instituto, hermana del chico más temido de Raimon.

No, no lo puedo creer.

Soy el chico más deseado por todas pero no puedo salir con ninguna porque me enamore de aquella chiquilla hermosa, de ojos azules como el mismo océano, tan puros e inocentes como la luz, mi niña, mi hermosa pequeña, mi hermosa tortura.

La amo, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella, me muero cada vez que un estúpido niño le coquetea, ¿Acaso no comprenden que ella es mía?, sus preciosos gestos solo me pertenecen a mi, ELLA ES SOLAMENTE MÍA, nadie la puede mirar, más que yo, nadie le puede hablar, nadie puedo tocarla, y si fuera por mi, la llevaría lejos, donde nadie la encontrará, la encerraría conmigo para todo la eternidad, así es, para estar con ella, si necesita más de una vida.

Por ella haría todo, porque mi destino no es nada si ella no esta conmigo, yo no soy nadie si ella no esta aquí, observándome a lo lejos, susurrándome algo, puedo leer sus labios, y creo que me dicen "Shuya", juraría que dijo eso, lo juro.

Hubiera ido corriendo con ella para besarla, si no fuera que una de mis admiradoras llegará y me tapara la vista.

-Goenji-sempai, ¿Me podría dar su autógrafo?

-Claro- sonrió mientras busco con mi mirada a aquella preciosa niña que siempre esta presente en mis pensamientos.

-Gracias- sonríe la chica y se va contenta.

Genial, he perdido a mi niña.

Suspiro y bajo la mirada.

-Es el segundo día y no he podido hablar con ella.-vuelvo a suspirar, y sin darme cuenta, me estampo con alguien, provocando que caigamos al suelo, yo encima de ese alguien.

-Disculpa- habla tan delicadamente la persona que esta debajo de mi, alzo mi mirada y ahí está ella, tan linda como siempre.

-Tú- comienzo a acercarme a su rostro, busco sus manos para entrelazarlas con las mías- Tú, eres…

-Haruna Otonashi- dice mientras sus mejillas adoptan un lindo color carmesí- y tú eres, Shuya Goenji.

-Si- sonrió feliz, sabe mi nombre- Así es mi nombre es Shuya Goenji- me acerco más a su rostro, ella comienza a ponerse nerviosa, lo sé, sus gestos la delatan.

-GOENJI.

_***Mierda*-**_ pienso y volteó hacia atrás, y para mi mala suerte ahí esta mi dolor de cabeza.

Natsumi Raimon, la chica más popular de Instituto, y también mi "FAN #1"

Se acerca corriendo a Haruna y a mí, nos mira, esta molesta, no le gusta la posición en la que me encuentro con ella.

-Y tú ¿Quién eres?- mira a Haruna

-Haruna. ¿Y tú?

-Natsumi Raimon, la Novia de Goenji

-Mierda-susurro y miro el rostro de Haruna, ella me mira, con tristeza y decepción.

-Me lo debí de imaginar- dijo y me aparto con cuidado.

-HARUNA ¿Estás bien?

Definitivamente hoy no era mi día de suerte.

-Si, gracias Fubuki-kun- le sonrió

Mi dulce Haruna le sonrió al estúpido de Fubuki, el segundo chico más popular del instituto.

-Menos mal, espero que este bruto no te haya hecho nada-me miro con odio.

-Pues este bruto- comencé a pararme- No le estaba haciendo nada, como otro idiota ahora. -Mi vista se poso en las manos de Fubuki, las cuales ahora estaban sobre la cintura de Haruna.

-No me digas, ¿Acaso el Goleador de Fuego siente celos?- sonrió y se acercó a Haruna para besarle la mejilla- Lástima- la soltó y se acercó a mi para susurrarme algo- Ya te la gane.

Sonreí y lo empuje hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- me acerque a Haruna, pisoteando de paso a Fubuki- Te veo luego, Haru-chan-besé su mejilla y ella asintió.

-Hasta luego, Goenji-kun

Vaya eso se sintió muy bien.

Comencé a caminar y justo antes de irme dije.

-Fubuki- el mencionado volteo a verme.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te declaro la guerra.

-Perfecto-sonrió, ya veras que no perderé.

- ¿Y crees que yo te dejaré ganar?

-Eso veremos, ¿No es así, Haru-chan?

-¿He?- pregunto confusa, y tanto como Fubuki y yo sonreímos.

-Fubuki-volví a decir- Definitivamente no voy a perder- mire a Haruna y le sonreí, ella me imito, y ahora si, comencé a ir.

-_Sí, definitivamente no perderé._

_¿Y bien?_

_¿Merezco Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayou Minna.**

**He vuelto con la segunda parte de mi historia, espero que les guste los dejo leer.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Lluvia de estrellas **

-Oni-chan, Despierta, despierta, vas a llegar tarde, de nuevo, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta.

-Vale, vale, Yuuka, ya te oí.- la baje delicadamente de mi cama- Vaya, eres muy escandalosa para tener ese tamaño.

-Oni-chan- Baka- se acercó a la puerta enojada- YA BAJA A DESAYUNAR- grito y azoto la puerta.

-Vaya lío en el que me he metido-suspire y volteé a ver el buro- ¿He?- tome una pequeña pulsera de ahí y baje corriendo las escaleras.

-Oye Yuuka, ¿De quien es está pulsera?- se la mostré y ella la examino meticulosamente

-Es de una chica que ayer estuvo en tu cuarto mientras dormías.

-¿Chica?

-Si, y por cierto era muy bonita.

-Ha

-Creo que se llamaba Haruna

-¿Haruna?

-Si, ayer estuve platicando con ella y tú ni te diste cuenta

-¿Haruna?

-Si, Haruna, y es su brazo derecho tenía tatuados números, y brillaban.

-¿Haruna?

-QUE SI, ONI-CHAN

-¿Haruna?

-ASH, papi, tu hijo es un grosero y me esta asustando.

-Shuya, deja a tu hermana en paz.

-¿Haru..?, ¿He? ¿Qué hice?

-Ya te dije Shuya.

-Mierda-susurre

-Papi, oni-chan dijo una palabrota.

-Shuya, no seas grosero

-TSk,

-.-.-

Salí corriendo de la casa, ya que por culpa de Yuka, me volví a quedar dormido.

-Rayos, raayos, rayos, no lo puedo creer me quede dormido y nadie fue para levantarme, hoy es un pésimo día- gire en la curva de la entrada de los salones, pero de nuevo tire a alguien.

-AUCH- se escucho cuando cantidades incontables de papales cayeron sobre aquella persona.

-Mierda-susurre y me incline para ver a la persona que había tirado.

-Vaya costumbre tuya, Goenji-kun.

-¿He?

-Siempre que me ves me tiras- no puede ser, había tirado a mi niña.

-Ha-Haruna, lo siento, soy un distraído y no te había visto, yo, es que, el despertador, Yuuka, mi papá, grosería, yo, ha, lo siento.

Comenzó a reírse

-¿He? ¿Qué es gracioso?

-Tú.

-¿He?

-Lo siento, Goenji-kun.

-Descuida, supongo que actué como todo un tonto.

-La verdad no, solo que fue muy divertido.

-Ya veo- sonreí y ella comenzó a reír.

-Lo siento Goenji-Kun, te estoy atrasando para que entres a clases.

-No te preocupes, de por sí ya he llegado tarde.

-¿Tarde?, pero faltan-miro su reloj- 20 minutos para que inicien las clases.

-¿He?, pequeño demonio de Yuka, me vengare cuando llegue a casa- susurre.

-Bueno, debo de ir a dejar estos papeles a la oficina del director así que- intento ponerse de pie pero hizo un gesto de dolor y volvió a caer al suelo.

-Haruna ¿Estás bien?

-Si, solo perdí el equilibrio-sonrió y volvió a ponerse de pie, pero la misma mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro.

-Creo que te he lastimado Haru-chan.

-No, no es cierto Goenji-kun, solamente se me durmió el pie.

-Será mejor que te ayude- me agache y le indique que subiera a mi espalda- Vamos, necesitamos entregar estos papeles

-Goenji-kun, pero las clases

-No te preocupes por eso, aun faltan 20 minutos ¿No?

-Si, pero usted necesita ir…

-No me hables de usted, háblame de tu

-Oh, de acuerdo.

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperas?, sube a mi espalda.

-Yo, bueno

Se impulso y pude sentir como un ligero peso se subía a mi espalda

-¿Traes las hojas?

-Si

-De acuerdo, sujétate, que esto se va a poner divertido.

-S-si- se recargo sobre mi espalda y pude olerla, instantáneamente me sonroje.-¿Goenji-kun?¿Estás bien?

-S-si.

Pude sentir como sonreía

-Me alegra- se acercó a mi rostro y beso mi mejilla-me alegra.

Mi cara se puso toda roja y mi corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente.

-.-.-

-Señor Shuya

-¿Si?

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si profesor, ¿Por qué lo dice?

-Porque lo noto muy sonrojado, o será- volteo a ver a Haruna la cual estaba dormida sobre mi espalda- ¿Acaso la señorita Otonashi y usted tienen algo más que amistad?

-Pro-profesor-proteste

-¿Si alumno?

-N-nada- sentí como Haruna se movió y eso hizo que me sonrojara más.

-¿Seguro que no tiene nada con la señorita Otonashi?

-S-seguro.

-Mmmm… No le creo, pero, ya márchese, en cinco minutos comienzan sus clases

-Si, profesor.

-Y señor Shuya

-¿Si?

-Le recomiendo que esté cuidando a la señorita Otonashi, no es el único que la quiere.

-¿He?, Oh si, si profesor, yo la cuidare.

-Muy bien, ahora márchese.

-.-.-

-¿Qué querrá a ver dicho el profesor?

-Mmm

-¿Haruna?- la baje con suma delicadeza y la sujete de la cintura para que no cayera- ¿Haruna?

-¿Si?- pregunto mientras abría sus ojos.

-Ya despertaste

-¿He?, ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

-No te preocupes, la primera hora de clase ha sido cancelada.

-Menos mal-bostezo y se recostó en mi pecho

-H-Haruna

-SHHHH, quiero dormir y tú eres muy cómodo.

-P-pero Haruna yo…

-Ya sé, recuéstate en la pared y yo me recuesto sobre tu pecho.

La obedecí y ella, se recostó sobre mi pecho.

-No te pongas nervioso

-¿He?

-Tú corazón hace, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom

-S-si, lo sé

-¿Es por qué te pongo nervioso?

-Podría ser

-Goenji-kun- se acomodó más en mi pecho

-¿Si?

-¿Podrías abrazarme?

-¿He?

-Por favor.

-Yo…- y sin darme cuenta ya la había abrazado

-Gracias-susurro mientras luchaba contra el cansancio

-Duerme, yo te protegeré.

-Gracias Goenji-kun.

Sonreí y al cabo de unos minutos también quede sumido en un profundo sueño.

Al final mi día no fue tan malo como pensé.

¿Y bien que les pareció?

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios :D, me motivan a seguir escribiendo, espero no haberlos defraudado con este capi, nos vemos hasta la proxima

Bye Bye ;D


End file.
